Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting module, and a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode (LED) has many features of low power consumption, long lifetime, high reliability, and the like, so that as an LED light emitting device which emits white light by combining a blue LED and a phosphor is put to practical use, the LED is widely used for various purposes in various kinds of lights, a light source for backlight, and the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-69815 discloses a chip size package (CSP) type light emitting device. In the CSP type light emitting device, an LED chip is directly covered with a light reflective resin or the like, so that a small and thin light emitting device can be formed. The light emitting device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-69815 is a side-surface light emission type semiconductor light emitting device including a semiconductor layer having a light emitting layer, an electrode and a wiring portion connected to the semiconductor layer, and a sealing portion covering the wiring portion. In this semiconductor light emitting device, the positive and negative wiring portions are exposed from a plurality of surfaces of the sealing portion, as terminal surfaces. According to this configuration, since a large terminal surface can be ensured, the semiconductor light emitting device can be small in size and great in mountability to a mounting substrate.